(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a terminal apparatus, a fault report system, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
There is a case where an explanation is provided for a location specified in an image to be included in transmission information by adding commentary information, such as annotation information, within the image.
In such a case, a method for editing the image and directly adding an image, such as an arrow, for specifying the location may be used. However, if the image is directly edited as described above, part of the original image information may be lost, and the annotation information may make it difficult to see the image content.
Therefore, a method is also available in which annotation information is held separately from image data and the annotation information is added to the image data when the image is browsed. In such a method, if the annotation information is in the way when browsing the image, it is possible to edit the annotation information.
However, if the annotation information is edited when the image is browsed, the location indicated by the original annotation information may be lost.